


Forgiven

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Sam, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Dom/Sub relations, Feelings of guilt and worthlessness, Fluff, Grace Restraints, Grace as lube, M/M, Minor Sub Break, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Praise Kink, Smut, Some Degredation, Sub!Sam, dom!Gabriel, s5 Sabriel, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have had an on and off Dom/Sub relationship in the past, and after Gabriel comes back into his life following the events that lead to the start of the Apocalypse, Sam seeks forgiveness from the Archangel and receives much more than he thought he needed or deserved.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel (supernatural) - Relationship
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Kudos: 70
Collections: Gabriel Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Until I started writing this, I never realized I had such strong emotions for Changing Channels era Sabriel.  
> Squares filled: Dom/Sub (kink), Safe words (Gabriel), Praise kink (Sam), Gabriel (Rare ship)

Sam hesitated outside the car, his hand on the door. He couldn’t just leave him, not yet. Not like this. Gabriel had just finally come clean with them on who he was to Dean - and to him, too, as far as Dean knew - and he knew he had a lot of confessions of his own to make. Deciding to bite the bullet, he closed his door and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Dean, just, uh, gimme a sec, would you?” He started heading back towards the factory before his brother could answer.

“Oh, c’mon. man! You go back in there, that dick’s liable to whammy you back into T.V. Land.”

“I’ll be fine, Dean. Two minutes, okay?”

Sam walked through the door, Dean’s griping soon followed by the slam of the car door. He shut the door behind him and met Gabriel’s gaze warily. The Archangel’s amber eyes contemplated him with equal return as he stepped forward. The sprinklers had finally stopped, the ring of holy fire nothing but a slight scorch mark on the factory floor as Gabriel snapped himself dry.

“Look, we need to talk. Could you do your time warp thing? It’s just...this might take a while and I’d rather Dean didn’t come barging in here armed to the teeth thinking you sent off to some other dimension.”

“Hmm, say no more.” Gabriel snapped his fingers again. “All alone, Samson. Now what was so important that you had to waltz right back in here to tell me?”

Sam crossed the room until he was just a few feet across from Gabriel, his gaze dropping back to his shoes. He shouldn’t feel so nervous, it wasn’t like the two of them had made any kind of promises to each other. Their past dalliances were hardly more than the fulfillment of a need, two people who knew what they wanted and found it in each other. But, still, he felt the flush of shame heating his neck as he thought about what he had come to say.

“First, thank you for following my lead earlier. It’s best if Dean didn’t know I already knew you weren’t really a trickster. There’s been enough for us to fight about lately.”

“No problem. And nice going there with the seven dwarves bit.”

Sam’s lips twitched in a half smile as he looked back up at Gabriel. The celestial’s face had softened, concern showing in his eyes as he stared at the hunter. 

“Second, I think you deserve to know about a few things that happened since we last saw each other.”

“Other than you and your meathead brother kickstarting the end of the world, you mean?”

“Yeah…” Sam hesitated, trying to think of the right words, of how to explain the awful mess he had made of his life in the past year and a half. “I did some really messed up shit, Gabriel. I -”

“Sam, is this gonna be some weird confessional about everything that happened with Ruby during the whole seals’ thing? If so, you can skip over it, I already know all the important parts. The rest is immaterial.”

“Wh - how?” Sam gaped at him, heart thudding loudly in his ears, the flush of shame burning hotter on the back of his neck.

“Just because I haven’t been attending family functions lately, doesn’t mean I don’t still subscribe to Angel Radio. Everything my brothers know, I know.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped, his eyes travelling around the factory, everywhere but at Gabriel. He couldn’t bear to see the look of disgust he knew he’d find there, the same revulsion he had found in Uriel’s gaze, in Castiel’s, at the thought of his actions with Ruby. Gabriel watched him, his concern growing as Sam refused to meet his stare. He stepped closer, his hand reaching towards Sam’s face. Sam flinched back as Gabriel tried to tug his chin, looking like a spooked animal. Gabriel let his hand drop, shaking his head and sighing.

“Sam, look at me.” His voice was firm as he took another step, their chests now almost touching. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Sam looked over at him, gulping hard. Just the sound of that commanding tone, and there he was, unable to not obey the blonde haired immortal staring up at him. Old habits took over, muscle memory kicking in and letting him just give in, submit.

“How can you even bear to still be in the same room as me, Gabriel? After what I’ve done? I...fuck, Gabe, I’m the boy with the demon blood!”

“Sam, that’s not your fault. None of that is your fault; everything that happened...the blood drinking, the breaking of the seals, all of it was planned since the beginning of time. _All_ of it.”

“But, Ruby -”

“I know, Sam. And it’s okay. Hell, Sammy, it’s not like I blame you. I’ve seen what she looked like. I’m no saint, either, I’ve dallied with demons myself once or twice.” Gabriel reached out again and cupped his cheek gently. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes, you can’t beat Fate, kiddo.”

Sam stared at him, fighting back the tears he felt threatening to spill past his lashes, leaning into Gabriel’s touch. Gabriel’s other hand landed softly on his hip, pulling him closer.

“Oh, Sammy.” Gabriel leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, Sam’s eyes falling shut at the contact, sighing. Too soon, Gabriel pulled back. “Okay, we’re going to get you through this. Hmm? You feel you need to be absolved, so I’m going to give you that.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bed appeared behind him. He took Sam’s hand and led him over to it, urging him with a look to sit. 

“You remember your safe words, Sam?”

“Yeah, Impala to slow down, carrot cake to stop. Gabe, you don’t have to do this…”

“Yes, I do, Sammy. You need to know how good you are, Sam, so I’m going to let you show yourself how good you can be. Will you be good for me, Sam?”

“Yes, sir.”

Gabriel smiled softly at him and kissed him. Sam let out a quiet whimper as Gabriel’s tongue flicked out across his bottom lip, his lips parting willingly as the kiss deepened. Tongues tangled as Gabriel gently nudged him back against the mattress, his hands itching to pull Gabriel closer as his head sunk into the pillows, knowing he hadn’t been given an actual order not to touch, but that he still was probably expected not to. As Gabriel straddled his waist, he let out a moan, the friction against his denim-covered cock sparking a fire in his gut.

“Good boy, Sam.” Gabriel panted as he broke the kiss, flashing another soft smile at the hunter. He brushed away a lock of hair from Sam’s forehead before leaning back to admire him. “I’m going to restrain you now, Sam. Is that okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mm, always so good for me, aren’t you?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam’s arms were held fast against the mattress at his sides, ropes of Gabriel’s Grace winding around his wrists. Sam’s chest heaved in anticipation as his legs were tugged, spread wide to either side of the bed as they, too, were bound, Grace wrapping around his ankles and tying to the bed posts. Another snap of his fingers, and Sam was naked, his hardening cock trapped against his stomach and Gabriel’s own clothed erection. 

“So beautiful, Sam. Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you, too, Gabriel. Please...”

“In due time, Sammy, sweetheart. Now, I want you to come only when I tell you to. Come before I say, I will have to punish you and start over; and you know full well how long I can draw this out if I need to. If it becomes too much, just let me know. You won’t let me down, will you, Sam?”

“No, sir. I’ll be good.”

“I have faith in you, Sugar.”

Gabriel leaned down and kissed him breathless, nipping his bottom lip before moving on to suck a mark on his throat. Sam let out a moan, his cock twitching as Gabriel shifted above him, moving lower, his tongue laving over his nipple, teeth scraping gently over the taut bud.

“Oh, fuck, Gabriel, sir, please. Need more, need to feel you, sir.”

“Fuck, love the way you sound when you get needy, even more when you get truly desperate.” Gabriel’s breath ghosted over his pebbled nipple as he spoke, drawing a soft hiss of pleasure from Sam. Gabriel lavished the same attention to his other nipple before he spoke again. “Don’t you dare hold back a single sound, Sugar. Wanna hear you sing for me.”

“Yes, sir. Oh, fuck…”

Gabriel shimmied down Sam’s long body, nibbling and licking at the miles of smooth skin as he settled between his legs. Sam let out a shuddering breath as Gabriel’s mouth hovered teasingly over his aching cock; it had been so long since he had felt like this, since he had allowed himself to let go like he was now, to just allow someone else to see him so vulnerable. 

Jess had been the only other person he had ever trusted this way before Gabriel had come along, the only other one he had given over full control to, knowing that they would give him what he needed, not just what he wanted, and that he was safe while they made the decisions for him. He knew Gabriel would never let him come to harm, would never push him too far. All he had to do was say the word, and he would stop. He could let go, let Gabriel take the lead, and nothing would go wrong.

“Sir, please. Mm.”

“I know, my good, sweet, Sam.”

Gabriel looked up at him from between his legs as he lowered his mouth, his lips sliding over Sam’s thick cock. Sam inhaled sharply and let out a loud groan, the wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth suctioning around his hard length ramping his arousal higher. As Gabriel licked and sucked at his aching cock, Sam fought back the urge to thrust deeper; he could be good for him, he _needed_ to be good for him. He needed to earn the forgiveness he had sought for his mistakes. Even if he couldn’t fix the royal mess he had made of the world, he could do this. He could be a good boy, do as he was told, for _him_. 

“Oh, fuck. So good, Gabriel. Missed this, fuck, I missed this so much. Missed _you_. Shit.”

All too soon, Gabriel released his leaking cock with a wet _pop_ , sitting up on his knees and staring down at Sam. Sam whimpered at the loss of his mouth, hands flexing automatically against their glowing bonds. Gabriel smiled softly, almost... _lovingly?_ No, that was just his imagination; Sam shook it off. Gabriel may care for him, but he would be a fool to mistake it for love. 

The sound of Gabriel’s fingers snapping brought him back to the moment. Though the ropes of swirling Grace were still wrapped around his wrists and ankles, he could now move them. Sam looked at Gabriel for instruction, confusion furrowing his brow. Had he slipped up somehow? 

“Sam, I want you to sit up now, on your knees. You’ve been so patient for me, so good. And I know how much you love sucking this cock.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand and guided it to the prominent bulge straining his pants. “Think you deserve a little taste, let you cool down a bit. Hmm?”

“Yes, please, sir.”

Sam got onto his knees in front of Gabriel, his cock twitching when Gabriel Graced his clothes away, the Archangel’s cock curving up toward his stomach, hard and leaking pre-come. Sam licked his bottom lip as he looked him over, mouth watering at the memory of his taste. Gabriel shuffled closer, his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly as his other hand reached out and guided Sam’s head down to it. He snapped his fingers once Sam was in position, the hunter’s arms suddenly tugged behind his back, Grace binding them in place once again. Sam waited, looking up at him through his lashes, cheeks flushing at the way Gabriel stared down at him.

“Go ahead, Sam. Be a good boy and suck my cock.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam flicked his tongue out and lapped over the tip of Gabriel’s cock, moaning at the salty taste of the pre-come gathered there. He felt Gabriel’s hand tangle in his hair as he slid his mouth over the hot length, lips stretching perfectly around the girth. Gabriel’s fingers tightened their hold as he thrust lightly into his mouth, grunted as Sam hollowed his cheeks and looked back up at him. 

“Shit, I’ve missed this talented mouth, sweetheart. Always so good at taking my cock, aren’t you? You gonna let me fuck this pretty little mouth? Love the way you take me so deep, like you were made to suck cock.”

Sam moaned in approval, his jaw going slack for Gabriel as he pulled his hips back, his cock sliding over Sam’s tongue. Gabriel snapped his hips forward, starting a slow pace as he began fucking Sam’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel groaned out, his eyes locked on Sam’s as he fucked into the heat of his mouth, pre-come dribbling freely and coating the hunter’s tongue. Sam was always such the perfect submissive for him, so willing to please, his need for approval never more prominent than in these moments. He reached out and cupped Sam’s cheek, his thumb brushing away an errant tear as he gagged lightly on the thick length. “So good, Sam. You always are.”

Sam whimpered at the praise, his cock throbbing between his legs as Gabriel pumped into him. Minutes passed as Gabriel kept his steady pace, hips bucking as he held Sam’s head in place, showering Sam with words of praise as he took it all, their gazes locked. 

“Shit, Sam, always so beautiful. I’m so tempted to just come right now, mark this pretty little face all up. And you’d love it, wouldn’t you?” Sam moaned around his girth in agreement. “Fuck, such a good little cockslut.”

Gabriel found the will to restrain himself though, thrusting just twice more before easing himself past Sam’s lips and pulling him up on his knees. This wasn’t about what he wanted, this was about Sam. It was about helping him, giving Sam the forgiveness he felt he needed to earn. To let him prove himself worthy of absolution. 

He graced Sam with another smile, his gaze soft as he leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. This one was different, slower, filled with a deeper kind of passion than the fiery, tongue-tangling ones from before. Sam noticed the change, and his eyes pricked with the tears that welled up again; he didn’t deserve this. _This_ , this was almost like Gabriel was cherishing him. He deserved to be punished, to be used. Like a toy, a pliable hole to be filled and discarded. Not cherished. Not... _loved_. The world was facing its end, and it was his fault. The last thing he deserved was to be kissed like this. To be treated so kindly.

Gabriel pulled away and Sam kept his eyes closed, afraid to see that kindness again. He felt a tear slip through his lashes, down his cheek. Felt the soft brush of skin as Gabriel’s thumb wiped it away, and bit back the sob that worked its way up his throat. He didn’t deserve to be treated so gently. 

“Hey now, kiddo. Sam, look at me.” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face with both hands, his voice marked with concern. Sam’s lip trembled slightly, eyes still shut. Gabriel spoke again, his tone firmer now, a command. “Look at me, Sam. Now.”

Finally, he did, his eyes reflecting the pain and sadness he felt. Gabriel _tsked_ , and stroked his thumb over the hunter’s cheek again before sitting back on his heels. He snapped his fingers and Sam’s arms were free again, falling to his sides.

“Speak to me, Sam. Do you need to stop? This doesn’t seem to be helping you the way I thought it would. Tell me what you need.”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit. Now, tell me what’s wrong, or we end this right now. _Sam_ …”

“I don’t deserve this”, Sam sobbed, pulling away from Gabriel and looking down. “You said you know what happened, with Ruby and the seals. The demon blood...If you know, then how can you be so nice to me? How can you even bear to treat me so kindly, knowing how bad I fucked things up? I’m a freak, Gabriel! I drank demon blood; I slept with one. You should be disgusted by me, not helping me. Why?” 

If Archangels had had hearts, then Gabriel’s would be breaking. His poor hunter was worse off than he’d thought. Sam’s guilt ran deep, he could see it now. 

“Sam, no. Don’t do this to yourself.” Gabriel gently urged Sam to look up at him, careful not to use his dominant tone for the moment. “You are not a freak, Sam. I told you, what happened between you and Ruby, her manipulation, it was planned. _All of it_. I keep trying to tell you, all of this has been a long time coming. Since before you were born.”

Sam sniffled, blinking away tears as he let Gabriel pull him into his arms. Gabriel brushed away a lock of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“You are one of the bravest humans I’ve ever met, Sam. Everything you’ve been through, all the shit hands you’ve been dealt, and you still manage to be kind. To put everyone else’s needs before your own. Sam, sweetheart, I’ve seen _gods_ break under less pressure. I never needed to forgive you, I never blamed you. But, you need to forgive yourself, Sammy.”

Sam nodded minutely, brushing his hand over his face as he tried to calm his mind. He looked down at Gabriel, a weak smile tugging his lips, eyes pleading for guidance. 

“Did you want to stop, or would you like to try again?”

“Please, I need to keep going. I need you, sir.”

Gabriel growled softly, his flagging erection twitching with renewed interest as Sam pressed closer against him. He maneuvered him into his lap, groaning when Sam’s cock brushed against his as he straddled him.

“Tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

“You, need to feel you. Please, sir, wanna feel your cock splitting me open.” Sam felt himself slipping back into his submission, his cock stirring, his mind shutting out the intrusive thoughts that had interrupted them. He needed this now, needed Gabriel inside him, needed to make him come. “Fuck, please. Wanna feel you fill me up. Wanna be good for you.”

“You always are, Sam. You want the restraints again? I do love how you look with my Grace wrapped around you, but it’s okay if you would rather not from here on out.”

“Yes, I want it. Please, sir, wanna make you happy. Need to.”

Gabriel stared into Sam’s eyes, calculating, making sure the hunter wasn’t just saying what he thought he wanted to hear. Sam’s features had relaxed, his eyes now a thinning ring of hazel circling widening pupils. He had fallen back into his subspace, placed himself into Gabriel’s care completely. Nodding, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam’s arms were once again tied behind his back. Sam let out a pleased hum, his cock twitching against Gabriel’s thigh as he rocked lightly in his lap.

“Mm, like that, Sugar?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So beautiful, Sam. Remember now, you don’t come till I tell you to. Use your words if you get too close.”

“Of course, sir.”

Gabriel shifted Sam above him, pulling him flush against his chest, one hand snaking around his hip, over the firm globe of his ass. Watched as Sam’s head fell back against his shoulders, Gabriel’s finger slipping between his cheeks, circling the taut ring of muscle. He let his Grace slick up the tight rim, finger easing past it as Sam relaxed against him. Sam moaned out, his arm muscles flexing against his bonds as Gabriel slid the thick digit into his tight hole, slowly pulling out to dip back in, his Grace aiding in the slip and slide, slicking him up from the inside.

“More, sir. Please, want more,” Sam whined as he pushed back against Gabriel’s finger, hardening cock throbbing, trapped between them.

“So eager, sweetheart. Love it when you get all needy like this, just want to be split open don’t you?”  
“Mm-hmm. Fuck, feels so good, sir.”

Gabriel’s cock twitched and he let out a groan as Sam ground down against his lap, rolling over his thick length. One finger became two, thrusting into the loosening hole, searching, crooking when they found that little bundle of nerves, eliciting a loud moan from Sam as his back arched in pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck. Please, sir, don’t stop. Ah…” 

“Good boy, taking my fingers so well. Such a little slut for it, aren’t you? Bet you’d love to just fuck yourself on my fingers for hours, wouldn’t you, Sugar?”

“Yes, sir. Love it, feels so good, so good.”

Gabriel eased a third finger into him, leaning forward to suck a mark into Sam’s collarbone as he continued working the hunter open, groaning against his flesh when he felt him clench around the thrusting digits.

“Think you’re ready for me, sweetheart? Ready for my big cock to wreck this tight little hole?” Gabriel asked, his fingers thrusting deeper, making his point. “Fuck, so good, Sam.”

Sam preened above him, moaning and pushing back harder on Gabriel’s fingers, the words of praise shooting straight to his cock. 

“Yes, sir, oh fuck. Please, sir, want your cock. Wanna feel you, wanna feel it for weeks, sir.”

Gabriel growled and pulled Sam’s head down to his, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. Thrusting twice more, Gabriel swallowed down Sam’s plaintive whimper as he withdrew his fingers. Nipping at his bottom lip, Gabriel pulled back, Sam’s chest heaving as he smirked up at him. Sam moaned happily as Gabriel manhandled him again, lifting him off his lap and rolling him over, easing him onto his knees, chest pressed to the mattress, ass in the air.

“Missed this beautiful sight, Sugar. Missed my perfect little slut, so desperate for a thick cock filling his pretty little hole. Gonna fuck you so good, Sammy, fuck. You still okay?”

Sam turned his head to the side, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Gabriel, the Archangel kneeling between his spread legs. He whined needily, ass wiggling as Gabriel palmed at his cheeks, spreading them.

“Yes, sir, so okay. Please, need it. Fuck, sir, need it so bad.”

Gabriel smiled at him, his thumb teasing at his slick hole as he took himself in hand. He let his Grace slick his throbbing cock, stroking it as he relished the pleading moan that fell from Sam’s lips as he lingered. Sam pushed back on his thumb, rocking back and forth as much as he could in his restrained position, seeking friction as his aching cock brushed over the smooth fabric beneath him.

“Good boy.”

Sam felt Gabriel’s thumb slip from him, his hole clenching around nothing as Gabriel scooted closer. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he felt the head of Gabriel’s thick cock pressing against the tight ring, eyelids fluttering closed as he pushed into him, a low groan of frustration as Gabriel took his time. He felt a hand run soothingly up his spine as Gabriel slowly filled him, every inch of him splitting him open like no one ever had. 

“Mm, fuck, yes. Feels so good, sir. Shit, so fucking big, ahh.”

Gabriel chuckled softly as he bottomed out, balls flush against the curve of Sam’s pert ass, hands sliding over his skin, giving him time to adjust to the girth of him. Felt Sam’s hole clenching around him, goading him, and he groaned, his hands moving to Sam’s hips to steady the hunter.

“Fuck, Sam. How I’ve missed this, missed this warm, tight hole. Shit, Sugar. You always feel so good.”

“Please, move. Need you to move, sir. Fuck me.”

Gabriel growled at the plea, the desperation in Sam’s wrecked voice shooting straight to his cock. He gripped at his hips, fingers digging into the toned flesh as he pulled back, groaning as his cock dragged slowly out of his slick hole, hips snapping forward as he thrust back in. Flesh slapped against flesh, the sound mingling with the groans and grunts that fell from his lips as he started a brutal pace.

“Fuck, Sam. So good for me, sweetheart. Love this slutty little hole, choking my cock so tight.” Gabriel fucked into him, nails scoring his skin, fingers sure to leave bruises in their place as he held him in place, Sam’s back arching as he tried to push back, aching to be filled impossibly more, his neglected cock leaking pre-come steadily, trapped beneath his stomach. “Shit, gonna make me come so hard, aren’t you, my good boy? Such a good little slut for me. Want that? Want my cum filling this sweet little hole, hmm?”

“Yes, sir. Fuck yes. Want it so bad, sir. Want to feel it, wanna feel your cum dripping from me for days. Please, sir. Let me feel it, lemme feel you come.”

“Oh, _fuckkk_...love how desperate you get for me, that dirty little mouth on you.” Gabriel pushed and pulled at Sam’s hips, moving him to meet his thrusts as he sped up, feeling his climax looming upon him. Sam cried out as Gabriel’s cock brushed over his prostate, hands clenching into fists as he fought back the need to come, needing to hold on, to be good for him. Gabriel felt him tensing up, clenching around him, knew he was just as close. “Shit, sweetheart. Gonna come, oh fuck. So good. So tight. You gonna come for me, Sam? I can feel how close you are. Fuck, be good for me, Sammy, and come with me.”

“Shit, yes, please, sir...fuck. Oh, fuck, please. Need to come, sir. _Ah_!”

Gabriel thrust sharply into him twice more before he slowed, his orgasm ripping through him as he filled Sam’s needy hole, cum soon dripping down his throbbing cock as he steadily pumped into him. Sam clenched around his pulsing cock, milking him as his muscles locked, the hunter’s intense climax causing him to cry out as his cum spilled onto the sheets beneath him. 

“Shit, Sam, so good. Fuck, so good for me, Sugar. So beautiful when you fall apart like this. So perfect.”

Sam moaned, his muscles starting to ache as he came down from his lingering orgasm, tears spilling over his lashes as Gabriel rained praise on him. He had done it, he had been good for him. Had held on until he was told he could let go. His heart soared, a haze filling his mind as he slumped against the mattress. 

Gabriel soothed his hands over the marks he had left on Sam’s hips, his Grace easing the pain but leaving the evidence of his passion behind. He snapped his fingers, the glowing ropes disappearing from Sam’s wrists and ankles. Sam’s arms fell to his sides and Gabriel wrapped his hands around his wrists, erasing the ache he no doubt felt from being kept in the awkward position for so long. He eased his spent cock from the hunter, shuffled up the bed next to him before collapsing, pulling Sam into his arms and brushing back sweat-matted bangs from his forehead as their eyes met.

“Hey, you good?”

Sam nodded, his lips pulling into a lazy smile as Gabriel’s arms wrapped tight around his waist, a blush heating his cheeks as he saw the pride in the Archangel’s eyes. He ducked his head, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Sam muttered, his lips brushing lightly across Gabriel’s throat. He hummed when he felt him shiver at the contact. “Thank you for this.”

“Sam, no need to thank me.” Gabriel ran a hand through Sam’s hair, soothing him as he held him close. “You were so good for me, Sugar. You were perfect. Now, do you need anything? Water, something sweet? We went longer than usual and I don’t need to send you back out there just for you to go through a drop in front of Dean.”

Sam huffed a laugh and pulled back, easing back against the pillows as Gabriel observed him. 

“Hmm, somethin’ sweet would be nice, thanks.”

Gabriel snapped up a plate of chocolate-covered fruit, his way of compromising between his sweet-tooth and Sam’s ever increasing health craze. When he handed the plate to Sam, he snapped his fingers again, a damp cloth now in his other hand. As Sam ate the fruit, he watched as Gabriel wiped away the cum slowly drying on his stomach, his heart clenching at the kind gesture. Normally, he would just mojo away their mess; this was a first. Gabriel finished and laid back down next to him, silent, watchful.

When the haze faded from his mind, he set the plate aside and sat up, knowing he would have to go back out to his brother and Castiel, but not wanting the timeless moment to end. He reached over and took Gabriel’s hand in his, pulling him up and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed him, one hand cupping his cheek, his tongue flicking out to tangle with Gabriel’s when he gasped in surprise. The kiss was different, too. Unhurried, gentle. Time passed unnoticed as they sat like that, hand in hand, lips moving together languidly. Finally, Sam pulled back, breathless, his eyes opening to find Gabriel’s golden gaze wondering back at him.

“I think I might be falling in love with you, Sam.” Gabriel spoke, his voice an awed whisper. “You don’t have to say anything, I just needed to get that out.”

“I love you, too, Gabriel. I think I have for a while.” Sam stroked his thumb across the back of Gabriel’s hand, smiling softly as he continued. “What we have, I haven’t felt that since Jess. I don’t know where we go from here, but I needed you to know how I feel.”

“Okay, then. Well, I guess that means I have no choice but to join your little crusade.”

“That’s not-”

“Hush. I know. But I wasn’t going to actually leave you in the lurch, Sam. I just need time. I need time to get some things in order. I’ll find you guys when the time is right.” Gabriel pulled Sam close again, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “We all have a part to play in this story. Even me. Now, I think we’ve stolen enough time to ourselves, you need to head back out on the road. The End Days have begun, after all.”

Sam snorted and shook his head, rolling his eyes. 

“I guess you’re right. Can’t stall the Apocalypse forever.”

The two of them climbed off the bed, Gabriel snapping their clothes back on. He walked with Sam across the warehouse, pulling him in for one last, lingering hug before they reached the door. As Sam turned the knob, Gabriel snapped his fingers, unfreezing time. One last shared smile, and with a soft whoosh of his wings, he was gone as Sam stepped through the door to join Dean.

As he got in the car, he felt lighter, like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders, his chest no longer tight with the guilt that had haunted so many nights. Gabriel would help them, help _him_ , and together, maybe the four of them could save the world. 


End file.
